


cinnamon

by kangchanhee



Category: NCT
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Caretaking, Choking, Crying, Dom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Dom/sub, Hugs, M/M, Mommy Kink, Panic, Safeword Use, Safewords, Smut, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Tenderness, Top Kim Jungwoo (NCT), hh idk, i guess??, it didn't really get to that tho???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangchanhee/pseuds/kangchanhee
Summary: ten's scared of bondage, but he trusts jungwoo. surely, nothing can go wrong?





	cinnamon

ten:  
jungwoo, uh  
wanna help me out?

  
jungwoo :3 :  
hm? with what?  
ten:  
something you’d like

  
jungwoo :3 :  
i’m intrigued

ten:  
well  
imagine tying me up  
doesn’t that sound good?

jungwoo :3 :  
indeed it does  
and i’d be helping you out by that how?

ten:  
well  
you see  
with the whole… trust issues thing  
i’m kind of… scared of being tied up  
but i trust you  
and i want to get over that fear

jungwoo :3 :  
ah  
i’m glad you trust me  
you sure you want to do this though?

ten:  
as long as you do, yes

jungwoo :3 :  
okay, then come over later tonight

ten:  
does after my dance practice sound good?

jungwoo :3 :  
sounds great, can’t wait <3

Ten trusted Jungwoo. Jungwoo was definitely one of the very few people he genuinely trusted but the boy still had a… feeling about the endeavour. It wasn’t necessarily bad (or maybe Ten just tried to make himself think so) but it was something, his heart jumping once in a while at the thought of it. The boy tried to convince himself that the feeling was excitement, not the quickly raising anxiety levels.

After the tiring dance practice, Ten wanted nothing more than to be taken care of by Jungwoo. It was weird, Ten didn’t even think about being a sub with literally anyone else but when it was with Jungwoo, the boy found himself… looking forward to it? Don’t get it wrong, Ten loved domming Jungwoo, they had had an agreement that when they want a quick hook-up, they could just hit each other up and see what they can do, but he also didn’t mind getting dommed by Jungwoo and that was pretty much the first time in literal years.

Ten almost ran up the stairs to Jungwoo’s apartment without thinking but then remembered that a) Jungwoo lived on the ninth floor, b) there was an elevator. So the boy stood in the elevator, impatient (as always) all the nine floors up and with a deep inhale, he knocked on Jungwoo’s apartment. Soon after the door was open and Jungwoo greeted the smaller boy with a soft smile.

“Hey, I’ve got everything ready, so… ready when you are,” Jungwoo said and opened the door wider to let Ten in. “We’re staying with cinnamon as the safeword today?” he asked, wanting to make sure before he could forget to ask.

“Ignore it,” Ten said instead. “If I say it, keep going. I won’t get over it if I bail out,” he explained. A dark expression appeared on Jungwoo’s face that indicated heavy disagreement. Ten understood that, he was very strict with safewords as well - there had to be one, an obligatory thing to talk about before having sex and it was something that could not be ignored at any point. Yet Ten asked for it.

“That’s not how this works, Ten,” Jungwoo warned, “you know that better than anyone. Safewords are important and I’m not ignoring it just because you’re stubborn,” he sounded a bit annoyed. Ten would’ve been, too, if he heard a request like this from anyone, but especially Jungwoo. “Conquering fears is all nice but only when it’s safe and doesn’t come with the risk of you getting an emotional trauma. Therefore, are we using cinnamon or something else?” he asked again, his voice warningly low. Unusual for Jungwoo.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Ten sighed. “We can keep cinnamon this time. Wanna do it now? Or later?” Ten asked, kind of changing the subject.

“That’s better, baby,” Jungwoo hummed, a faint smile showing up on his face. “We can do it now, it’s getting late anyway. Do you want me to be soft or rough today?” the boy asked, taking Ten by his hand and slowly leading him to the bedroom.

“Be soft, please. Just, everything kind of lowkey. I still want to get choked because, fuck, you do it well but, y’know, softly?” Ten chuckled, following the younger in the bedroom. First thing Ten noticed were cutely pink soft suspension cuffs attached to the frame of Jungwoo’s bed. The older’s heart jumped at the sight of them. He decided to look at Jungwoo instead, that always managed to calm him down.

“I get what you mean, baby,” Jungwoo leaned down and kissed Ten softly, letting his hand travel down to the smaller boy’s ass which he tightly squeezed, making the boy whimper quietly into the kiss. “Let’s get this shirt off of you, sweetheart. Won’t be able to once your pretty wrists are in the cuffs,” he murmured. Ten nodded at that and Jungwoo got rid of the boy’s shirt. “From now on we use our words, though. Okay?”

“Okay, mommy, I’m sorry,” Ten mumbled apologetically. Jungwoo carefully laid the smaller boy down on the bed and started kissing him again. He sucked on Ten’s sensitive neck and collarbones, slowly getting down to his nipples as well. That sort of action made the older moan quietly under Jungwoo.

“Such a good boy, such cute noises you make,” Jungwoo praised, leaving kisses all over Ten. “Do you want me to cuff you in now, sweetheart?” he asked, looking down upon Ten.

“Yes, mommy,” Ten quickly answered, his heart beating dangerously fast - or so it seemed. He let Jungwoo cuff him - the material was surprisingly soft and comfortable. That calmed Ten down a bit. Trying bondage for the first time, especially when he was scared of it, with rope would probably not be a good idea. Ten had seen Jungwoo’s… equipment and knew that he had a lot of bondage things but the younger was thoughtful and used something that would make Ten feel safer.

“There we go,” Jungwoo cooed. “Feels good? Not too tight for your pretty little wrists?” he asked caringly, running his hand over Ten’s forearm. “I want my cute obedient boy to be all comfortable.”

“No, mommy. It’s perfect,” Ten smiled at Jungwoo, “thank you.”

“Ah, mommy’s glad,” Jungwoo smiled back and kissed Ten again. It was obvious he was going soft. The older was thankful for that, his anxiety levels would have risen through the roof if Jungwoo had even so much as raised his voice at the boy. “My pretty boy,” he murmured and put a hand over Ten’s neck, lightly gripping it. The older gasped at the sensation.

They continued kissing, Jungwoo’s hand still on Ten’s gentle neck and playing with his windpipe. The older felt safe like that, Jungwoo right there, kissing him softly and caring about his needs. Jungwoo slowly took his hand off the boy’s neck and ran it down Ten’s torso, all the way to his pants, that he unbuttoned and unzipped, without even looking down on them.

Jungwoo slowly got up in a sitting position, leaving a last long kiss on Ten’s neck that had some hickeys sucked on by now. “Can I get these off of you, baby?” Jungwoo put his hand on Ten’s waistline, waiting for the older’s answer.

“Yes, mommy,” Ten obediently replied. At this point, as surprising and unusual it was, Ten just wanted to get done with it faster.

Cinnamon.

Ten knew that usually, he was being good anyway and didn’t use his hands for anything, except when Jungwoo told him to do something, which wasn’t often, to be honest. Though something about the knowledge that he couldn’t do anything with his hands made the boy strangely scared. Ten tried to calm his breathing and convince himself that his heartbeat was so fast because of the excitement of what’s to come but the more he tried, the more anxious he got.

Cinnamon.

Ten tried to move his hands out of the cuffs without Jungwoo noticing. One part of that worked - the younger didn’t notice it, too busy admiring Ten’s panties and kissing up his neck again, but the cuffs were just tight enough for Ten to not be able to get out of them. Ten did not like that, he really did not like that. Logically thinking, there was nothing to be afraid of - Ten trusted Jungwoo with everything he had and the boy knew that the younger would never do anything Ten wouldn’t want. But that was the problem, Ten’s logical thinking had turned off and his mind was running wild with all the worst scenarios that obviously wouldn’t turn out to be true after all but they were possible and that was enough for Ten to start panicking internally. A few tears appeared in the smaller boy’s eyes, but he was stubborn enough to not use the safeword yet. If anything, he could pretend that he was crying from the choking, right?

Cinnamon.

“I’m gonna take the lube and stretch you out, baby, okay?” Jungwoo murmured and got up, leaving one hand on Ten’s waist and reaching out for the nightstand that it was in. Ten, unfortunately, turned his head to see what Jungwoo was doing. The younger’s phone was on the nightstand. The irrational part of Ten’s mind was practically yelling the stupidest thoughts at the boy - what if he takes photos of you? what if he makes videos of you? what if he publishes them somewhere? The logical side of Ten, of course, tried to fight back but it never won. He knew that Jungwoo would never do that but fuck, Ten was practically in the state of panic now and all rationality was out of the window.

“Cinnamon,” Ten suddenly cried out without even thinking about it. “Cinnamon,” he repeated just in case Jungwoo hadn’t heard. The younger immediately turned back to Ten with a worried expression on his face, that turned even more concerned when he saw how much Ten was crying by now.

“Hey, Ten, it’s okay,” Jungwoo assured, reaching for Ten’s wrists, “I’m uncuffing you, yeah? Everything’s okay,” he set on of the smaller boy’s wrists free. “You’re safe, baby, everything’s okay,” Jungwoo repeated to help Ten calm down. He uncuffed Ten’s other wrist as well. The older hid his face in his now-free hands.

“I’m sorry,” Ten choked out. The boy felt soft hands pick him up and pull him in a hug. “I’m sorry,” he echoed. Jungwoo was now lightly caressing the boy’s back.

“It’s okay, baby. I’m so proud of you, you did so well,” Jungwoo comforted. “You’re safe. Thank you for using the safeword, I’m so proud of you for that,” he rocked Ten back and forth in his lap. The older, though, only started crying more from that, complete with very irregular breathing that started to worry Jungwoo even more. “Hey, Ten, look at me,” Jungwoo cupped Ten’s cheeks and lifted his head up but the older looked down instead just to not meet Jungwoo’s eyes. “Look at me, baby,” he softly said, “look at me,” he repeated and Ten raised his gaze slightly, not having the actual courage to meet Jungwoo’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Ten sobbed out and fisted Jungwoo’s shirt. The older didn’t want Jungwoo to get mad and to leave him, so the only thing he could manage in this state was weakly grasping Jungwoo’s shirt and praying to all the deities. The younger could easily get Ten off of his lap and leave if he wanted to.

“Can you tell me what scared you, sweetheart?” Jungwoo asked as he gently wiped Ten’s tears off the boy’s cheeks with his thumb. “I won’t be mad, baby,” as if he had guessed (quite obviously he had - all the apologizing really gave it away), the boy added, “just tell me, okay?”

“Phone,” that’s the highest level of coherency in Korean Ten could reach at the moment. He hoped that Jungwoo would understand everything just from that alone. “I’m sorry,” the boy repeated. The phrase was like a lifeline that kept him from completely either stopping to function or just hyperventilating and passing out. Talking didn’t let the boy mess up his breathing.

“Phone what, baby?” Jungwoo looked over his shoulder to take a peek at his phone. It, just as he expected, lay there without any movement. Obviously. Because it was a phone.

“Pictures, videos, I don’t know,” Ten barely uttered. He couldn’t quite explain it when his head had suddenly started to hurt from the crying and his anxious mind. Ten hoped that it was Korean he had spoken in because currently, all the thoughts in his head were in a mix of English, Korean, and Thai, and that did not make his task of explaining everything to Jungwoo any easier.

“Oh, baby…” Jungwoo hugged Ten again tightly. “I would never,” he whispered in the older’s ear.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry,” Ten grabbed Jungwoo’s shirt as strongly as he could. All the boy wanted was to keep hugging the younger and maybe fall asleep in his arms after he stops crying. “I trust you, I just… I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart, don’t be. You did so, so well, I’m so proud of you,” Jungwoo kept on comforting the smaller boy. He carefully laid Ten down, even if the older tried to somehow grab onto Jungwoo but it was unsuccessful as Ten was now just tightly gripping the pillow and trying to imagine it was Jungwoo. “I’ll be right back, baby, okay? I’m going to be right back.”

“No, please don’t leave, I’m sorry, please stay,” the older panickedly looked up at Jungwoo who was running his hand up and down Ten’s bare back. “Don’t go.”

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll be right back. I’m going to get you something to wear, yeah? Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere,” Jungwoo assured. It hurt the younger to leave Ten alone for even a second but he couldn’t let him just stay like this. Jungwoo tried to ignore the older’s sobs and calmly left the room but as he had done that, the boy almost ran to the wardrobe to take one of his larger t-shirts and sweatpants, as well as a soft plushie.

Jungwoo rushed back into the room and got back to Ten who was in an embryo pose by now and hugging the pillow so lightly that it was at least three sizes smaller. The younger sat Ten up cautiously and took the pillow away from him. Jungwoo put a t-shirt onto Ten with some struggle because the older wasn’t really cooperating and then hugged him again and lay down on the bed with the plushie in the middle of them.

“Do you want me to get some sweatpants on too?” Jungwoo asked, and Ten slowly shook his head. “Mommy’s so proud of you, baby,” Jungwoo experimentally said. He wasn’t too sure if Ten was okay with the mommy thing outside of sex. “You’re safe and everything’s alright, okay, sweetheart?”

“Okay, mommy,” Ten whispered, not too sure of his talking skills. “You’re not mad?”

“Of course not. I’ll never ever be mad at you for using the safeword, okay? I’m glad you did it,” Jungwoo assured and hugged Ten tighter. “Do you want anything, sweetheart? Anything at all?” the younger asked.

“Just… stay with me, please,” Ten hid his head in the crook of Jungwoo’s neck and grabbed onto the boy’s shirt again.

“Of course, baby, of course,” he murmured and ran his hand over Ten’s back. “You did so well,” Jungwoo continued.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hwiyoungyang) or ask me something on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/markhyuckstea) (you can also request something (no promises tho) but no dreamie smut bc they're children and i don't do that shit), or follow me on [instagram](https://instagram.com/hearteyedbea) (or request my [private insta](https://instagram.com/hwitaeyang))


End file.
